Prove To You
by teamteganyeah
Summary: Tegan and her girlfriend, Lindsey have been having problems lately. Sara wants to help, but Tegan's been acting strangely towards her sister as well... Quincest; don't like don't read.


**A/N-Oh look, I wrote another one shot**

**when I should've been studying/finishing the next chapter of AYG**

**oh well, enjoy :D**

Prove To You

Tegan felt the scalding water bead over her pale skin and let her tense muscles slowly relax for the first time in weeks. She took a deep breath, turning so the water hit her back as he mind spun in anticipation for the night ahead. It was the band's first night out in a while, and they'd all planned to go out on the town and unwind after weeks of tirelessly touring the country. Sara was dressing in the main part of their room- they'd had to share due to limited space- but Tegan wasn't ready to leave the relaxing environment as her mind turned to the sometimes-foggy days when she and Sara had had no choice but to share countless hotel rooms and once even a bed.

If Tegan had told herself nothing had happened between her and Sara that night, she would be lying through her teeth. But she never brought it up to anyone- especially Sara. Who knew if Sara even remembered it?

But Tegan did; she remembered every detail even though they'd both been completely wasted at the time. As her thoughts took a familiar sinister turn, Tegan felt her way down her slick body towards the aching place where she'd felt Sara's touch almost ten years ago...

*10 Years Ago*

"T-tegann. Yourr'ee wassted." Sara slurred, making herself sound more drunk than she was to mock her older twin- but not by much. They were both stumbling back to their hotel, giggling giddily, letting their shoulders touch occasionally through their winter jackets as they walked.

"No. You'ree wasssted, Sasa." Tegan hiccuped, trying to think past the fog in her brain.

It was the beginning of their lives- a new career, a new millennium, and new, sudden independence. They were just returning from a big, ritzy after party for the last show on their first tour. Flashing their new, shiny fake I.D.'s, both 20 year olds had consumed unnoticed quantities of alcohol, being largely ignored by everyone at the party. Nobody was interested in the two young tomboys just starting out in the world. So they'd decided to return to their hotel early, both secretly hoping they wouldn't be turning in _too_ early that night.

Tegan bent over the hotel sink, splashing some cool water on her face in an attempt to sober up slightly. With her better judgment severely prepared, she was actually considering sharing her feelings of long kept-secret attraction with Sara- and not necessarily in a verbal way. But she wasted, not stupid. She knew she should sober up before she did something they'd both regret- she just didn't want to.

Suddenly hearing a soft noise through the half-closed bathroom door, Tegan froze in the motion of wiping off her face.

"Mmmph...yeah."

"Sara, what the fuck are you doing out there?"

"Ahh, Tee. Come out here and help me."

"What are you- oh shit!" Tegan cried, caught mid-sentence as she laid eyes on her sister. Sara was sprawled out on the crisp, white sheets, her jeans pulled down to her knees and her hands moving around inside her boxers.

Instantly feeling incredibly aroused, Tegan threw caution out the window and immediately climbed on top of her sister. She pulled her twins fingers out of her boxers and up to her own mouth, sloppily licking off the tangy juices, and bringing her other hand down to touch Sara through her underwear.

"Ooooh yeah. Tegan! Yes.." Sara whimpered and squirmed as Tegan slipped two fingers slowly inside her, marveling at how soaking wet her sister was...

*Present Day*

Sara heard her sister's loud moans through the wall just as she was slipping her favorite shirt over her head. She sighed in embarrassment and exasperation as she hurried to leave the room- but was stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of her own name.

"Saraa! Oh fuckk yes!" Tegan's outburst was immediately followed by a loud, sickening thud. Sara burst into the steamy bathroom at a break-neck pace, trying to convince herself it wasn't her own name her twin had been shouting.

"What the fuck Sara?" Cried Tegan's crumpled form on the shower floor, frantically trying to cover herself. Sara just stood, gaping, unable to tear her gaze away from her sister's exposed form.

"Are you going to help me up or just stand there staring?" asked Tegan, trying to hide the cocky grin behind her words. Her heart was still beating a steady tattoo through her whole body as Sara hurried to turn off the shower and help Tegan up from the slippery tile floor.

Suddenly, Tegan's bare form brushed against Sara, causing her knees to buckle under involuntarily. She cried out in pain, feeling a sharp stab run up her leg from the ankle she'd landed on.

"Holy crap! I'm so sorry, Sasa." Tegan said, and tried to help Sara up by her hand.

"I...I think I sprained my ankle." Sara whimpered through gritted teeth. Tears welled up in her squinting eyes as she tried and failed to raise herself into a standing position. Without missing a beat (or bothering to slip on a towel), Tegan scooped up her younger, smaller sister in her arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently, and hurrying back into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." Tegan threw over her shoulder. Sara, breathing hard and wincing still couldn't help but notice her twin's toned backside as she shimmied out of the room.

Tegan returned immediately (not donned in a towel), carrying a bandage and some aspirin.

"Thank God I packed these." Tegan mumbled, wrapping Sara's ankle tenderly. "and you said I was being paranoid."

"You were- aagh!" Sara's sentence was cut off by cry of pain as Tegan moved her ankle a little too much while wrapping it.

"Oh, sorry I forgot these. And for the record, I wasn't paranoid I just know what a klutz you are." Tegan said, and handed Sara two aspirin when she'd finished pinning the bandage around her ankle. She sat on the bed next to her sister, stroking the hair out of her forehead lightly.

"I'm not the one who fell in the shower." Sara grumbled, feeling it was Tegan's ungracefulness that had started the whole problem. She swatted away Tegan's hand on her forehead, though she secretly liked being babied by her older sister.

"Oh trust me I was fine." chuckled Tegan, taking Sara's small hand in hers and stroking the length of it with her thumb.

"It sounded like you were a lot _more_ than fine." Sara said, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she again tried to forget hearing Tegan's hoarse voice calling her own name. "I mean... you couldn't wait until I was out of the room?" "I'm sorry. It's just... well It's been a long tour." said Tegan with a sigh "Are you and Lindsey having problems?"

"No. Of course not." she lied.

"Tegan." started Sara knowingly. "I'm not a moron. I can see something's been going on between you two." Tegan looked away, suddenly embarrassed. She hated it, but Sara was dead on. Lindsey and her had been fighting and sulking for weeks... ever since Tegan had let Sara's name slip on one of their few nights alone together. She'd tried unsuccessfully to convince Lindsey of the truth (or at least what she believed herself)- that it had been a freak accident resulting from the stress of their grueling tour. And Lindsey was just starting to forgive her now.

"I'm fine... we're both fine. I'll prove it to you." Tegan said, suddenly frustrated she was so transparent.

"How?" asked Sara, puzzled.

"I don't know yet. But If I don't get going now, the band will leave without me. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, no. I'm just going to read for a bit and wait for the aspirin to kick in."

"Well... if you're sure. Don't wait up for me. And don't try to walk on that ankle!" Tegan said as she gave her twin a light kiss on her forehead and headed towards the bathroom to throw on some clothes.

"As if I could if I wanted to..." Sara mumbled, rubbing her forehead where Tegan's lips had been a moment ago. But Tegan was already out of the room, the bathroom door closing behind her. She could hear Tegan's soft voice humming a tune as she dressed, and for the first time since the idea to go out had been introduced, Sara wished she could go, just to spend some more time with her sister.

*Later That Night*

"You didn't tell me Sara was here-"

"Don't worry about her. She's probably knocked out on sleeping pills by now."

"Mmm... whatever you say." Came Lindsey's voice, not sounding too concerned at all. "Just don't scream my name too loud when I'm fucking the shit out of you." Sara almost cried out in surprise- she was very much awake, and hoping against hope she wouldn't be forced to sit through this. She was just glad her back was to the drunken scene unfolding behind her back.

"Talking dirty already? Why don't you get on the bed and we'll see who's gonna be doing the fucking tonight." Tegan said in a low voice.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sara heard a quick rustling of material and the lowering of a zipper.

"Aahh! Oh-oh God!" Lindsey cried loudly, her labored breathing resonating through the small room.

"I said get on the fucking bed." snarled Tegan. Sara winced at the sound of her sister roughly laying Lindsey down on the bed, the obscene sounds of their kisses leaving little to the imagination. Sara's was running wild- she couldn't help the wetness starting to gather in her panties. She tried hard to close her eyes and ignore the sounds behind her, but it was no use...

"T-tegan- please!"

"Please what?"

"Take my clothes off... I want to feel you."

"Not yet. I'll take them off after I fuck you."

"W-what?"

"Just stop talking."

"Oooh! Oh, Shit! Yess, right there!" Sara had no idea what Tegan was doing to her girlfriend, but it was proving extremely effective. Lindsey's loud moans quickly elevated, growing shriller as the headboard started pounding the wall in time. Sara couldn't take it anymore. She lowered her hand cautiously to apply relieving pressure to her throbbing clit, crying out softly as the noises continued on the other bed.

"Oh, Jesus! Fuck- I'm coming- aah... Aaah TEGAN!" Sara heard Tegan grunt slightly as the movements ground to a halt.

"Now..." Tegan breathed, slightly out of breath. "Now take your clothes off."

"Jesus. At least let me catch my breath."

"No. The night is short and I'm not done making you come yet." At this, Lindsey moaned softly and the sounds of two sets of clothes being removed were the only ones in the room.

"Damn, Tegan. You've been working out?"

"Yup. You would know if you let me touch you more often."

"Now I know what I've been missing...Mmm."

"Did I _say_ you could touch me?"

"I can't help it. I'm bad-"

"Oh trust me, LB, you haven't seen bad yet."

"You're not going to punish me?"

"O, I will. First... first touch yourself."

"But I-"

"Just do it."

"Oh.. umm!"

"Yeah, you like that huh?"

"Y-yess!"

"You like getting yourself off, don't you? You like to feel your wet, dripping-"

"Tegan! Yes!"

"Touch me... here."

"Unnf! You're so wet!"

"What did you expect?"

"Mm... Tee. You're so hot."

"Did I say you could stop fucking yourself?"

"Mmph!" No- uhh... fuck!"

"Oh shit! Yeah, right there- harder!"

"Aah! Are you gonna cum, baby?"

"Yeah! Don't stop... oh-oh God.. Saaraa!"

"W-what the fuck did you just say?"

"I said... umm. I don't know what I said." Tegan stuttered, clearly finding it hard to think- her breath still coming in labored pants. Sara was frozen, her eyes opened impossibly wide in pure shock and fear. She was sure they'd noticed when she practically jumped at the sound of her name.

"Fuck you, Tegan. I just can't do this anymore." Sara heard the hurried sounds of Lindsey putting on her clothes as fast as possible.

"Wait! It was just a mistake- I..."

"The first time... well maybe I was beginning to buy that. But not anymore." Sara's heart was beating so hard she could hardly stay still with all the thoughts running through her head; _this happened before?_

"Come back!" Tegan cried, and I heard her grasping onto Lindsey, trying to keep her from leaving.

"No! You need some fucking therapy! I can't be with someone who's in love with someone else... especially her sister."

"But I-"

"Goodbye, Tegan." The walls shook with the impact of the heavy hotel door slamming. Sara immediately perked her ears, listening for sounds of her sister in the small space. She almost jumped when she felt Tegan slip into bed with her, snuggling under the blankets-something she never did unless she was seriously upset... or drunk. Sara's whole body pulsed intensely as she felt Tegan's naked body pressed close through her clothes for the second time that day. Her whole mind devoted itself to staying still as if she'd been sleep the entire time. No way she was letting her twin know she'd been been awake for that whole exchange.

"Sasa, why do I spend so much time trying to prove I don't love you?" Tegan choked out, still slurring slightly and her whole body erupted in silent sobs. When they'd finally subsided, Sara let her hand rest on her sister's, trying to give her some comfort- even if it was in sleep. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.


End file.
